tim_burtonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Christina Ricci
Christina Ricci est une actrice américaine née en 1980. Elle est connue pour son rôle de Mercredi Addams, dans la Famille Addams mais aussi pour son rôle dans ''Sleepy Hollow'', Katrina Van Tassel. Biographie Jeunesse Christina Ricci est née le 12 février 1980 à Santa Monica, en Californie. Elle est le quatrième enfant de Ralph et Sarah Ricci, Rafael (né en 1971), Dante (né en 1974) et Pia (née en 1976). Carrière A l'âge de 8 ans, elle est remarquée par un critique du journal Bergen Record alors qu'elle joue dans une pièce de théâtre, The Twelve Days of Christmas, dans son école dans le New Jersey. (à poursuivre...) Filmographie * Les Deux Sirènes (1990) de Richard Benjamin : Kate Flax * La Manière forte (1991) de John Badham : Bonnie * La Famille Adams (1991) de Barry Sonnenfeld : Mercredi Adams * Les Valeurs de la Famille Adams (1993) de Barry Sonnenfeld : Mercredi Adams * Souvenirs d'un été (1995) de Leslie Linka Glatter : Roberta Martin (jeune) * Gold Diggers : the Secret of Bear Mountain (1995) de Kevin James Dobson : Beth Easton * Casper (1995) de Brad Silberling : Kat Harvey * The Last of the High Kings (1996) de David Keating : Erin * Bastard out of California (1996) de Anjelica Huston : Dee Dee * The Ice Storm (1997) de Ang Lee : Wendy Hood * Le Nouvel espion aux pattes de velours (1997) de Bob Spiers : Patti Randall * Sexe et autres complications (1998) de Don Roos : Dedee Truitt * Pecker (1998) de John Waters : Shelley * Las Vegas Parano (1998) de Terry Gilliam : Lucy * Desert Blue (1998) de Morgan J. Freeman : Ely Jackson * Buffalo'66 (1998) de Vincent Gallo : Layla * Sleepy Hollow, la légende du Cavalier sans tête (1999) de Tim Burton : Katrina Anne Van Tassel * No Vacancy (1999) de Marius Balchunas : Lillian * 200 Cigarettes (1999) de Risa Bramon Garcia : Val * The Man who Cried - Les larmes d'un homme (2000) de Sally Potter : Suzie * L'Elue (2000) de Chuck Russell : Cheri * Pumpkin (2001) d'Anthony Abrams et Adam Larson Broder : Carolyn * Prozac Nation (2001) : Lizzie * Les Témoins (2001) de Brian Gilbert : Cassie Grant * All over the Guy (2001) de Julie Davies : Rayna * The Laramie Project (2002) de Moisés Kaufman : Romaine Patterson * Miranda (2002) de Marc Munden : Miranda * Monster (2003) de Patty Jenkins : Selby Wall * I love your work (2003) de Adam Goldberg : Shana * Cursed (2003) de Wes Craven : Ellie Hudson * Anything else, la vie et tout le reste (2003) de Woody Allen: Amanda * Pénélope (2006) de Mark Palansky : Penelope * Black Snake Moan (2006) de Craig Brewer : Rae * Les Soldats du désert (2007) d'Irwin Winkler : Sarah Schivino * New York, I Love You (2008) de Mira Nair et Fatih Akin : Camille * All's Faire in Love (2009) de Scott Marshall : Kate * After.Life (2009) : Anna Taylor * Bucky Larson: super star du X (2011) de Tom Brady : Kathy McGee * Bel Ami (2012) : Clothilde de Marelle * Mothers and Daughters (2016) de Paul Duddridge : Rebecca Galerie d'Images Christina.jpg Christina Ricci 2.jpg Christina Ricci (Famille Adams).jpg Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Sleepy Hollow Catégorie:Acteurs